gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Resistance
The Red Resistance is currently being run by a rebel named Captain of all that is epic Richard Treasureswine. They have been in three wars : The Leonic War , the great war War , and now the Imperial War. They are a big guild with now 40 members as of the end of may. Their old leader was Samuel Firehawk a great and known leader. Samuel may not be leading now but he is in our hearts forever and ever. They are located on Fragilles as they now own the whole server main base is Kingshead Fragilles.I have a office on Kingshead ,Port royal ,Tortuga , ravens cove and Padres del fuego. Rules: do what ever u want on foreign islands but u cant on islands such as tortuga port royal ravens cove kingshead padres and cuba. if someone is bothering u go to the tortuga trading co. office and tell us and we will deal with the problem. It can resault in hanging or firing squad or a period of jail time. The Red Resistances most wanted list is Co. Black Guard leader Samuel Redbeard ,eitc commander Cad Bane , eitc commander ,Johnny Goldtimbers ,and William Yellowbones was but it was realised he was Edward's second best friend. We have 3 marching anthems they are helenenmarsch ,luftwaffe marsch ,Badenweiler Marsch ,victory song is koniggratzer marsch and our war song is the Band of brothers theme. we are now allies with all leons guilds. Nick names- Goose Steppers ,Reds ,The Reds ,The Resistance ,The Red Rebels. The war is going hectik for our side so we need whoever we can get. Join now. Allies: 1. Co. Rangers{Not in service} 2. INFERNO 3. United co. empire {is no more in service} 5. The empire of co. 6. Black Mercenary 7. The Co. Empire Enemies:Redbeards- 1. Co. Black Guard 2. Co. Republic{no more in service} 3.Marauders Militia Rebel guilds- 4. Moons crew 5.order of Nautilus 6. North 7.David inc 8.haters of eitc Eitc guilds 9. Viceroyalty co. 10. Viceroyalty co.2 Guild Commanders Supreme Leader of The Red Resistance Empire Richard Treasureswine 2nd command Lord Adam 3rd command Lord Pirate 4th command Lord Richard Badgrim Captain Leons Commanders Supreme Leader of EITC Captain Leon 2nd Command Lord Cad Bane 3rd Command Empire Richard Treasureswine Category:The greatest of the red resistance was a man named Samuel firehawk. samuel was one of the greatest people alive. the second greatest is named Richard Treasureswine. Richard treasureswin is a totally awesome epic guy who ran away with Edward McSkull to join the red resistance. the third greatest would happen to be halle. she left the the guild for the haters of eitc. halle was a very very loyal member. Will was so awesome and great too. last and certainly least is Edward McSkull. Edward was an incredibly loyal member of the guild. he would not think of anything but helping the guild. but one day the stupid fellow went and told his best friend he hated him and his whole life was wrecked. EDward would be second place but he isnt because he turned himself into a jerk. i am that jerk. ): Category:Guilds